everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Torni Thorson
Torni Thorson is a 2015 introduced and all around character. They are the youngest child of Thor and Sif, and younger sibling of Magni, Modi, and Thrud. Growing up closer to earth than their sibling, Torni is more intact with earth culture, often using "LOL" and "WTF", and also has a love for movies and comics and general pop culture references. Wanting to please their parents and do something with their life, Torni sides as a Royal, excited to take on their father's legacy (even if they aren't the best fit...) They are Genderfluid and all pronouns are accepted, but they/them and he/him are prefer (she/her is fine, still). Character Personality You'd think that the offspring of Thor, a strong, powerful god would be strong, powerful, and "what every warrior should aspire to be", right? Then you'd be wrong. Torni is as chill as an iceberg, as lazy as a cat, and could easily be mistaken for any random mortal. The reason? Torni grew up in close proximity to mortals as a child, since as the next Thor, Torni at some point would have to go to EAH and their parents wanted to make sure they weren't some fish out of water. Thus, Torni was highly immersed in fairytale culture, learning their way of speaking, understanding what they do for entertainment, and studying many of them to see how they acted. They are probably one of the most carefree people in the world. They do not care, not because they do not know, but simply because the only thing they care about is WooTube and bad Comic Book movies. Torni is very laid back and fun loving, but not necessarily adventurous. More, get a virtual reality headset on while I sit on on the couch. They're not apathetic, in that they don't care about other people, they just don't really care about, work or school or the future. Torni lives in the moment. And they want to spend that moment watching Jacksfilms spin fidget spinners, dabbing, and counting down to The Emoji Movie. Torni's pretty lazy. They don't have much of work ethic and just kind of brush work aside like it doesn't matter to them because it doesn't. I mean, when your father is Thor why is their need to do work? Spending most of their days on the couch with a computer in their lap, Torni isn't much of a go getter or a something like that. They really, really like their bed, honestly. Torni is kind of oblivious to the fact that they're super lazy and that's a bad thing. They're often slightly confused why people get mad at them when they don't want to do anything. Despite being low energy, Torni is a really bubbly person and much of an optimist. In sort of a blinded way, Torni sees the good in most things and is mainly the person trying to convince others things will go there way, that things will turn out alright. Their also very bubbly and talkative, always smiling and wanting to laugh. Since things back home are... Iffy, their always trying to find away to ignore that fact and clear the mood. Despite this, Torni isn't the best at making other people happy, and while they aren't a debby downer or anything, they mostly depend on others to make them smile, and never actually intend to make others laugh. Most of the times, Torni doesn't understand the fact that they're in danger. Being an optimist, they assume that everything will go their way, and trouble will clear up. However, sometimes, it doesn't, but Torni isn't very aware of that fact. They'll be in a situation in which they need help, but they won't ask for it because they want to figure it out themselves, or just let it figure itself it. While their optimis certainly isn't a flaw, since it is such a great trait to be able to see the good in things, Torni is often blinded by it. Appearance Torni has long, blonde hair they normally keep up in a messy bun. They also have blue eyes and a pale complexion. Like their father, Torni is generally much taller than people. Interests and Hobbies Wootube Torni has two Wootube channels under the names of "Thunder Trollson" and "Lightning Reviews". Thunder Trollson is their troll channel, in which they make horrible Maidcraft Let's Plays and review mockbusters, and claim about how their the best movies ever. Thunder Trollson has gained a lot of unexpected speed, with getting ironic subscribers due to being that Troll channel everyone talks about. Lightning Round Reviews is a legitimate channel in which Torni actually reviews movies, however, it's much less popular. Torni spends most of their time making these videos, along with watching youtubers such as Jacksfilms. Comic Books Torni loves comic books, which is rather ironic since their father is the basis for a character. While Torni does like talking about the inaccuracies, "how dad isn't like that" or "no, her name is HEL not HELA", Torni still enjoys reading them quite a bit. Torni also likes DC and the Flash is their favorite DC Hero. You bet their excited for Infinity War. Bad Movies Bonus points if their bad comic book movies Torni can review on Wootube. Torni loves bad movies, they're just so hilariously bad. They enjoy them ironically, and the only person they knew who actually does. The rest of their family doesn't necessarily understand Torni (in general)'s love for these horrible movies, but they just let it be. Powers and Abilities * Thunder * Hammer: '''While Torni can't lift their fathers hammer, Torni has their own that not even their father can left. Torni doesn't use it, and it's somewhere in their closet under all that Jacksfilms merch. * '''Immortality: While Torni is one of the younger of the students in their class. Torni was actually born 16 years ago, instead of maybe 16,000 years old. Torni's aging processes doesn't slow until their twenty or thirty, a similar thing that happened with their older sister, Thrud. While it's unknown why Torni's immortality is different than others, Torni still is technically considered immortality * Strength: Torni doesn't work out and is literal couch potato but has abnormal strength due to the fact that their the kid of Thor and genetics and whatnought. Myth Norse Mythology [https://norse-mythology.org/gods-and-creatures/the-aesir-gods-and-goddesses/thor/ Thor in Norse Mythology] Take that link they know more than I do. How does Torni come into this? Torni is the youngest child of Thor and Sif, and supposed to take on roles as Thor, since their older siblings, Magni, Modi, and Thrud technically were their own roles (if that makes any sense). Being born in a more modern time then when they raised Magni, Modi, and Thrud, Sif and Thor had Torni visiting Ever After quite often to get a taste of their culture and Torni would be raised in a more modern and progressive world. Views on Destiny Being the child of Thor is tough, ''you know that. It's a lot of pressure, and Torni knows it. Torni ''is quite excited about being the next Thor, since he's such an important part of Norse Mythology and Torni likes the feeling of being important. I mean, they are the youngest of four, most people are focused on their brother and his kids or the drama surrounding Thrud and her daily life. The problem is, Torni is nothing like Thor. Thor is supposed to be strong, a warrior, a hero and Torni... Torni is a troll on Wootube. It's always been like this, even before the Mythology Program. The constant pressure that they have to be this strong warrior and the fact that their not always stuck with Torni. Torni wants ''to be the next Thor, mostly to make their parents proud (it's not that they're disappointed, but it's more their not proud with the fact that Torni just sits around reading comics and making memes), but understands the fact that they are far from being like their father. Relationships Family Thor Odinson (Father) TBA Sif (Mother) TBA Magni Thorson (Oldest Brother) Magni is Torni's oldest brother who they aren't practically close too. Magni, like Torni, had a slower aging processes to while he was born a long long time ago, he was only fifteen when Torni was born. Magni doted on Torni when they were a baby, but since they had such a large age gap, Magni was absent from a lot of Torni's young life. For one, he had kids of his own and didn't live with his parents anymore so he didn't see his younger sibling much. Modi Thorson (Older Brother) tba Thrud Thordóttir (Older Sister tba Odin (Paternal Grandfather) TBA Friends Astrid Hedwig TBA Sigrid Frey TBA Acquaintances Destiny Norn TBA Pet Spike Spike is Torni's Norwegian Forest Cat that everyone mistakes for a dog. He's named Spike because Torni si ''the ''Troll and likes messing with people. Torni has had Spike since they were a younger and for, some reason, trained the cat to act like a dog. Torni likes taking Spike on walks and taking him to dog parts to just confusing the heck out of everyone. Teeth Teeth is Torni's goat they got from Animal Calling during Animals 'n' Monsters. Named after their fathers goats (who's name translate into Teeth-barer and Teeth-Grinder), Teeth himself is very aggressive. Roommate Torni's roommate is Ragna Lokidottir. tbc Romance Eira Lifebringer Eira is one of Torni's close friends, due to the fact that they are both from Norse Mythology and just seem to get along. Unbeknownst to Torni, Eira has a crush on Torni that literally everyone and their mom knows about expect Torni themself, due to Torni being the obvious dork they are. Torni does quite enjoys Eira's company and really likes hanging out with her, being on of their closer friends. Torni does have (semi-recent) small feelings for their Valkyrie friend, but don't think much of it because they don't know they are reciprocated (hugely). shippy shippy shippy Enemies TBA Outfits School Life Class-ic Schedule Dorm room TBA Alternative Universes Mythosville High AU Torni Peterson is the youngest child of Blake (Thor) and Daisy (Sif) Peterson. While there siblings, Maggie (Mogni), ??? (Modi), and ???? (Thrud) were raised with the traditional views of their parents, Torni was raised with more modern values and whatnought. TBC Trivia * Torni has a Pinterest Board. Warning: Inside jokes pertaining to a Youtuber you might not understand. ** Here's also one for Torni and Eira. * Torni is Demibisexual Panromantic. * Torni is the only one of their siblings to have blonde hair. Magni and Modi have red like their fathers, while Thrud as brown and is quiet jealous of Torni. * To other Myths who don't know Torni or their parent's well (ex, idk gods from other mythologies), Torni is often known a strong, fearless leader like their father. It's... a lie. A big one. * Torni hates fish with a passion. They will refuse to eat it at any cost. * Torni is dyslexic, and has trouble reading and writing. They can read, it's just very difficult and the words tend to shake a bit, along with the fact that Torni has trouble focusing. * The reason they prefer comic books over actuarial books is because it's easier to read and they also prefer writing in text speech because A) they can't spell some words and B) honestly doesn't want to make a fool of themselves if they spelled something wrong. * Heres Torni's diary. ** Again, written in text speech. Torni occasionally uses their diary to help with writing and spelling but they've gotten very used to text speech. * They also have two mirror blog accounts, thunder_trollson and lightning_reviews. * No one knows that Thunder Trollson is Torni and just believe they are the child of Trolls. However, everyone knows that their other account is run by Torni. * Torni's Birthday is July 28. ** Yes. Quotes Notes * Torni is an old Norse name that is similar to "Thor". Kind of. ** Also kind of theme? Magni and Modi both start with M, Thrud and Thor both star with T. ***Wasn't intentional because when Torni was named I had no idea Magni, Modi, or Thrud existed. ** Back around the time Norse Mythology was popular, children's last names would come from their father's. Torni second last name was Thordóttir (daughter of Thor), before being quickly changed to Thorson since it had just been decided that Torni (who is genderfluid), would be fine going by male pronouns, if any. ** Their name was originally named "Torni Konge" *Technically, Magni is Torni's half brother but I just refer to him as their brother for simplicity **I don't think Torni knows his ma isn't Sif so... **Mythology is weird, y'all. *Thor's name in the Mythology High AU is a reference to his Civilian Name in Marvel Comics, Donald Blake. Concept Torni's original concept was originally to be like some athletic, stoic girl who really hated being associated with comics. That was created back in 2015, back when Grimms didn't have any preexisting Myth OCs like most other people and didn't know what to do with Torni. This was also back in the time where one/ two paragraph personalities were acceptable and you weren't expected to stress about a FIVE PARAGRAPH ESSAY ON THE APPEARANCE SECTION (okay rant over now). So then 2017 came and Grimms, realizing they were an admin, came back to the Wiki and saw this little community and decided to work on there OCs, and Torni was the first. Torni got a new last name, gender, and whole concept. Like Eirene, their whole character was basically flipped flopped around to make a more interesting character in Grimms' eyes. What if the child of Thor, heir to the throne of Asgard, was some comic nerd who sat around all day making puns and watching Jacksfilms? Torni was slightly based off of Grimms but not really. Gallery Torni Moodboard.jpg|Torni's Moodboard. Okay 2 of these pics are Jacksfilms referances, You can prob guess which ones. TinyTorni.jpg|Just a refernce pic TinyCuties.jpg|Torni and Eira. these two are the cutest thing in the world and i ship them all the way TinyCutiesPart2.jpeg|i colored it and man does my ipad suck. Toorrrnnnniiiii.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Weirdos Category:Norse Mythology Category:Royals Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Genderfluid Category:Demisexual Category:Bisexual Category:Panromantic Category:LGBTA+ Category:Character of The Month